1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin-film transistor array panel including passivation layers.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display is one of flat panel displays that may include two display panels in which electric field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are disposed, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two display panels. An image may be displayed in a liquid crystal display by applying a voltage to the electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field, determining alignment of liquid crystal molecules, and controlling polarization of incident light.
The liquid crystal display may be easily designed to be thinner, but may have low visibility from lateral sides compared to visibility from front sides. Liquid crystal alignments and driving methods have been developed to improve side visibility. A liquid crystal display that may include all electric field generating electrodes in a single substrate has been studied, as a method for implementing a wide view angle.
A thin-film transistor array panel used for a liquid crystal display in which all electric field generating electrodes are formed in one substrate may include a passivation layer for protecting a channel of a thin-film transistor. Arcing may occur between metals formed on a deposition apparatus and the substrate when depositing the passivation layer, which may generate a defect on the substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.